Equipping vehicles to enhance pedestrian safety has been a subject of growing interest in recent years. Unfortunately, existing pedestrian protection systems require vehicles to include bulky and unwieldy energy absorbing materials at a front end of a vehicle to protect a pedestrian in the event of an impact. For example, energy absorbing materials that are presently used are typically closed or open cell foam, or injection or blow-molded plastic. Because present materials are static, they are required to be thick enough to absorb the impact of the pedestrian, therefore limiting the flexibility of the design of the vehicle's front fascia and overhang.